The Thrill of Moving On
by LydoChowee
Summary: She was absolutely adored by her classmates and by almost everyone. She seemed to be almost a picture perfect teenage girl. Her life seemed calm until 3 new student appear at the school and she begins to fall fast and hard. READ AND REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1: Eh?

**A/N: Enjoy my new fan fiction; it's been three years since I've last made one. Let's see if the juices are still flowing. I hope some of you that emailed me a couple months ago asking me to make another story are still around to read this. I appreciate the encouragement to come back. My vocabulary has improved quite a bit so my style will be a bit different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way… I wish I did… but life's not fair now is it.**

**The Thrill of Moving On**

**Chapter 1: Eh?**

From a distant was a soft beeping. It echoed in her four wall room and into her ears. She groaned softly and rolled over on her bed as the echoing grew louder. Her arm reached out slowly as her finger placed delicately onto the "off" button and she sat up slowly. She turned her head to look at her clock. It read 5:30am. Her lips parted slowly as a small sigh escaped.

"Good morning…" She whispered to herself. She got out of bed, pulled her blanket into the proper position; appearing like she made her bed, and headed into the bathroom sluggishly.

She reached for the shower knob and then began to brush her teeth at the sink until the water in the shower warmed up.

Thirty minutes passed as she got out of the shower, steam coming off her body slightly while she wisped over to her closer, opened it, and walked in. She fumbled around a bit until she found her school uniform, shoes, and stockings. She got dressed slowly, taking her time and stood in front of her mirror and turned; making sure nothing was out of place.

She walked back into her bathroom and blow-dried her long raven locks and her bangs to the side a bit. She brushed through her hair with a comb and headed out of her room.

Her house was always empty in the mornings. Her brother Shippo didn't have school until 8:30am, her mother was sleeping still; she didn't have work until about 11am. So it was always a lonely way to start the mornings.

She walked into her brother's room slowly, turning off his night light and headed over to his bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Have a nice day Shippo. Behave." As those words escaped her lips, she slipped out of his room soundlessly as if she was never in there. She walked past her mother's bedroom, stopped, and continued walking.

She went down the stairs slowly; each step echoed to her that she was one step closer to the world.

She went into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of milk, and looked around, realizing she forgot her book bag. She sighed with discontent and headed back upstairs, grabbed it, rummaged through it for her keys, and headed back downstairs, only to hear her little brother groaning in his room.

She walked into his room and looked at him. "Shippo?" She called.

"Kagome, what time is it?" He asked her softly with his face in his pillow.

"Not time for you to be awake, but if you want to be a good boy, you can wake up now and get ready for school so mom doesn't have to have a hassle with you." Kagome replied.

"Ugh…" He rolled off his bed and plopped on the floor. "I guess I can be a good boy for today." He said as he sat up and looked up at his sister who smiled down at him.

Kagome walked over, knelt down and brushed his messy hair to one side and kissed his forehead. "Good, don't make mom mad. Go shower and brush your teeth. I'll set up the cereal on the table for you." Kagome got up and walked out of his room and did as she promised, got her keys, and left the house.

She loved Shippo like no other. She treated him with the most delicate care she possibly could. She grew up rather dysfunctional, and she wanted him to grow up in an environment he would always remember in a positive way.

Kagome locked the door behind her and began taking on foot towards her school; ever step she took was a heavy un-wanting step.

Its not like she was hated at school, as a matter of fact, she was very well liked by all; in and out of school. She was a very pretty girl. She was nice, ambitious, confident, and most of all, mysteriously unique. She seemed almost perfect.

"GOME!!" Screeched into the morning air.

Kagome turned her head as a girl a bit taller than her jumped and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"Good morning to you too, Sango." Kagome laughed as she hugged her best friend.

Sango was a very athletic girl. She had long brown hair that reached her waist, straight bangs in the front, and brown eyes. Sango was a very pretty girl, but even cuter when she would get mad.

Kagome on the other hand was a medium height girl. She wasn't too short nor was she too tall. She had a wonderful figure, honey brown eyes, pale skin, and beautiful raven locks of hair flowing down her back. She was definitely a very pretty girl.

"What's with the long face? I know its Monday, but puhlease. At least be happy to see me." Sango joked as she nudged Kagome lightly.

"It's not that. Shippo isn't doing so well in school. I asked him if he wanted help, but he refuses to let me. Along with my mom being grouchy" Kagome said while leaning her head back and looking up at the sky and took in a deep breath.

Sango sighed, "Shippo again? I'm sure he's trying. Just encourage him to do better. Maybe something at school or at home is distracting him?"

"I know; I do. But, I don't want him to grow up and be some kind of bum on the corner. I doubt something at home is distracting him. Maybe someone's being mean to him at school?"

"He's not going to be a bum with the kind of sister he has. Even if he was, you'd take him in and take care of him." Sango laughed and patted Kagome's shoulder. "Just relax. I'm sure him getting B's aren't a bad thing. I doubt he has kids picking on him. He's too adorable."

Kagome pouted as they continued to school bickering about their weekend.

"Word is that we've got three new students coming to school." Sango mentioned out of the blue.

"Really?" Kagome looked at Sango and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would I lie to you?"

"…" Kagome gave her a blank look.

Sango laughed and nodded, "Well, that's what I've been hearing, I don't know if it's true."

The two headed to class and waved to people who would greet them.

Kagome sat down in the middle of the class, her original seat, and Sango sat in front of her. The two took out their school supplies and looked up at the same time as the class began to whisper to one another.

Kagome's eyes caught sight of golden eyes staring into the classroom. She tilted her head slightly. '_Eh?_' she thought to herself. '_They must be who Sango was talking about earlier._'

Sango turned around, "I told you!" She said and turned back to the front of the class.

Three young men stood in the front of the class.

"Class, we have three new student, please welcome them and help them in any way possible." Their teacher announced. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"My name's Miroku, I'm a junior and very single." Spoke the new student with short black hair that was tied in a small low pony tail, brown eyes, and a charming smile.

The girls in the class giggled softly as they heard his insinuation.

"My name is Sesshoumaru. I'm a senior." This one was very tall. He had golden eyes, very long silver hair that was tied back into a low pony tail, he appeared very serious, and very pale skinned.

The girls whispered suddenly as they stared at Sesshoumaru. No doubt he was a very handsome guy; they bickered if he was single or not.

"Inuyasha; Junior." Short, simple, and right to the point. The young man with golden eyes stared through the class, long silver hair like Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't tied, and a very unsatisfied look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru, you can sit next to Kagome; Inuyasha, you can sit behind Kagome, and Miroku, you can sit next to Sango. Sango, raise your hand, and Kagome, raise your hand. Hopefully it wont be to difficult to tell who is who." Their teacher addressed.

It was somewhat obvious. Kagome had two empty seats around her, and Sango had one next to her; took common sense.

They all got seated and the young man with black hair began flirting.

"So Sango was it? My name is Miroku." She smiled over at Sango as he got seated.

"Obviously my name is Sango as it was pointed out, and you already addressed yourself. If you're looking for a toy to have fun with, look somewhere else." Sango snapped and turned around to talk to Kagome.

Kagome laughed softly at Sango's rudeness to the new male, but then again, the guy was directly hitting on her and looking at areas he shouldn't have.

"Sango, be nice." Kagome teased and looked over at Miroku, then Sesshoumaru; who's eyes locked with hers. She blushed and then turned around to Inuyasha and smiled at him. "Welcome to Shinkon High. If you guys need any help, feel free to ask Sango and I; though id suggest me, 'cause Sango is a bit feisty in that department."

"Feisty? Just how I like them!" Escaped Miroku's mouth as Sango glared at Miroku then at Kagome.

Class started and ended quickly, Kagome couldn't help but constantly look over at Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to be interested in class at all and was reading a book. She didn't want to turn to look at Inuyasha because it would be too obvious she was looking at him of course.

The bell rang as Kagome got up, put her things away and headed out of class arm in arm with Sango.

"So what's today's special?" Sango asked Kagome as she stopped in her tracks.

"OH NO!!" Kagome cried out and turned to look at Sango, "I forgot to make lunch!" She cried out as people behind her laughed; not for the fact that she forgot her lunch, but more for blocking the door. Kagome blushed and moved out of the way and looked at Sango, "I forgot all about it 'cause Shippo was groaning in his room." She explained and Sango waved her hand.

"It's ok, but tomorrow you'll have to bring it 'cause its not fair that I have to bring it. Make up for today. I guess we can get school food; the thrill of it all." Sango said sarcastically.

Kagome laughed in a sheepish way and they both headed towards the lunch room.

Behind the two were the three new students. Girls gawked at them as they walked by.

"Oi, Kagome."

Kagome turned, her hair swayed perfectly and in an almost very dreamy way. "Ne?"

Inuyasha was stricken in an odd way. "C-Can you show us were the Cafeteria is?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and Miroku smiled at Sango.

"Oh, sure. Follow us." She smiled as she turned around and continued on the direction she was originally heading..

Inuyasha stared at Kagome from behind. '_Isn't she very talkative?_' He thought as he stared at her hair swaying back and forth.

"Inu, stop staring." Sesshoumaru said in a very oh-so-lacking-interest tone.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha and he elbowed Miroku back.

They all reached the cafeteria in a matter of minutes and Kagome turned to them, "Here is it, enjoy the mystery meat." She teased and realized Inuyasha was staring at her and she turned back around quickly blushing. Sango noticed this and grinned.

Kagome always blushed when guys stared at her, she didn't do so well with the opposite sex staring at her.

"Thank you Kagome. We appreciate it." Sesshoumaru said as he walked passed them all and sat down at an empty table, pulled out his book and began to read.

"What's that book that he's always reading?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at the two left behind them.

"Some kind of book for college I think. Something like that. He takes school and whatnot seriously." Inuyasha said.

"Are you two related?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha gave her a 'are you stupid' look. "Obviously; we've got the same hair and eyes." He said.

Kagome felt stupid for asking such a question as she turned around and pulled Sango away.

"You always manage to scare the cute ones away that pull away their cute friends." Miroku said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away and turned to glare at Miroku.

They all spent their lunch time together. Kagome with Sango and a few other girls and guys who decided to sit and talk to them; Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru together at another table as girls flocked over to try and talk to them.

Kagome would occasionally glance over, only to catch Inuyasha looking over sometimes as well.

The lunch bell rang as everyone got up and headed out of the lunch room. Kagome and Sango always took their time so it was a lot easier to get out instead of having to push their way through the crowd.

Inuyasha and the others seemed to be doing the same thing as well. All five of them got up at the same time and left.

Kagome didn't look at them at all as she left quickly with Sango following close by.

"Great, now we don't have a tour guide anymore!" Miroku whined as he noticed Kagome avoiding them.

"Inuyasha has that effect a lot; doesn't he?" Sesshoumaru mocked as he walked ahead of the other two with his hands in his pocket.

'_Not like I yelled at her, geeze._' He thought to himself.

They all entered class, boring as ever until school ended and everyone left. Kagome was the last to leave class. She took her time like she did in a lot of things. She didn't seem much focused as Sango popped her head into class, "Gome, hurry up."

Kagome pulled her bag off the desk and headed towards the door; as she got out, she noticed Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were outside waiting with Sango.

"They wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream or something." Sango said as she smiled, "They'd even pay!"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I guess."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him, "Yeah…" She whispered softly, wondering why he was so rude. She was use to guys being so nice and delicate to her.

Sango gave Inuyasha a dirty look as he looked at Kagome, realizing she seemed to shrink at a lot of things he said.

"Well, since we're new here, where is a good ice cream shop?" Inuyasha asked trying to be friendlier.

"Don't mind him; he's very, what's the word; socially handicapped?" Miroku said as she wrapped his arms around Kagome and Sango's shoulder, right as he did that, Sango elbowed him away and Kagome laughed softly.

'_This'll be interesting._' She thought to herself.

**A/N: Sorry if this is a slow beginning, I don't want things to just jump into place. I've got a lot of the story line played out in my head, and I think it will get a lot more interesting and in debt about their past in the following chapters.**

**Please leave a comment on what you think of it so far. **

**Stay tuned.**

**V**

**V**

**Click and Comment !!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: So Thats Why

**A/N: Thank you for those who commented and came back to read more and those who chose to keep reading. 3 enjoy. I'll try to keep this story from moving "too fast." Since I looked back on a lot of my old work and… yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The Thrill of Moving On**

**Chapter 2: So That's Why**

Kagome laid in bed reminiscing on the events from earlier in the day. She thought of how much Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked alike; but their personalities were completely the opposite.

Sesshoumaru was quite and mellow, and when he spoke, it wasn't rude like Inuyasha, but calmer. Inuyasha on the other hand, was rude and always seemed to be annoyed.

"Maybe its cause they have to start over fresh and he's unhappy about it." Kagome muttered to herself as she turned in bed. "Or maybe he doesn't like me." She sighed and buried her face into her pillow.

She hated the thought of someone disliking her; she always felt so awkward and that the world was against her.

She was definitely a very insecure being, and the smallest things would get to her.

As she finished worrying about things, she dozed off.

Inuyasha laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. 'She was definitely cute…' he thought to himself as he remembered when she turned around and her hair swayed and her lips parted in a semi-confused look. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was bitter from the fact that he had to move away from his girlfriend at his old school, and when he broke the news to her, she flipped out and broke up with him when technically he was breaking up with her. He didn't deal well with girls and the only girl that tolerated him was _her_.

'_Get over it and be nice to her._' was his last thought as he dozed off into the night.

The room was blissfully quite aside from the soft breathing that escaped the young man as he laid in his bed sleeping in content.

"Inu, darling, wake up." Came a soothing voice as it ushered the young man to awake from his paradise.

"Mrmmmm…"

"You'll be late for school honey. Breakfast is ready. Hurry up or else Sesshie will eat it all."

"Mum… ugh…"

Inuyasha's eyes parted slowly as his golden eyes flashed lightly while staring into his mother's honey brown eyes. He glanced up at the clock and groaned softly.

His mother smiled and patted his shoulder lightly and headed out his room.

"Thanks mum…" Inuyasha called out to his mother.

"Have a wonderful day; remember to be nice to that girl Kagome." She called back to him.

"What!?" Inuyasha screamed as he suddenly sat up in bed right on time to see Sesshoumaru walk past his room and down the stairs. "You!" He snarled and got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

Moments later Inuyasha was in the kitchen in his uniform glaring at his older brother. "I'm not being mean to her." He sneered.

"What are you talking about? Are you thinking about her? Mother asked about our day so I told her what happened. Are you angry I mentioned how rude you were to the sweet thing?" Sesshoumaru mocked as he bit down into his toast.

Inuyasha grabbed the French toast his mother made and ate it quickly with powdered sugar. He loved his mother's cooking, she rarely had time to cook for them, and when she did, he would never miss it.

"Shut up. She was being annoying." Inuyasha made an attempt to defend himself.

"Annoying?" Sesshoumaru almost laughed. He loved taunting Inuyasha; he always fell right into it. "I remembered she was very charming and sweet; not annoying." He stated as their mother walked in.

"Darling, like I always say. You treat a lady with all due respect, no less. A gentleman should never treat a woman with any disrespect."

"Mum! I wasn't being… UGH." Inuyasha grunted as he finished his toast.

His mother laughed and kissed his cheek and reached up to brush Sesshoumaru's cheek. "Make sure he doesn't do anything… bold." She whispered to Sesshoumaru as he nodded.

Mrs. Taiyokai was Sesshoumaru's step-mother but she treated Sesshoumaru as if he were her own son. She loved him nonetheless and even though he didn't show it, he loved her just the same in return. She took care of him and treated him like he were her on son, giving him the motherly love he lacked as he grew up; he loved her and she knew that.

He knew his mother had gotten sick and died after he was born, but his father was always too busy so he hired nannies and maids and whatnot to take care of him. And the only decision he was grateful of his father for was marrying his step-mother.

Their mother left the room quickly and waved at them, "Love you."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru cleaned up, went into the garage, got into Sesshoumaru's car, and headed to school.

On their silent drive to school, Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was on the sidewalk walking while Sango was creeping up behind her. Sesshoumaru glanced over at Inuyasha and quickly parked next to the sidewalk.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, turned her head to look at the car, and panicked.

Sango jumped next to Kagome and looked at the car.

The two stood there, Kagome was obviously nervous and Sango couldn't care less that a random car stopped next to them.

The window rolled down as Inuyasha turned to look at them. He hadn't even noticed them. "What the hell Sesshou, for a second I thought we were at school."

Kagome sighed and smiled as she bent over a bit at 'car window' level and waved. "Morning!"

Inuyasha blushed and waved slightly while Sesshoumaru called out, "Get in; I'll take us to school."

Inuyasha squirmed in his seat as the girls squealed and got into the car.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she fastened her seat belt, "You guys didn't have to."

"I just happened to see you two walking so I thought id give you a lift. Don't worry about it." He said as he began to drive.

"Wow, what a nice car." Sango gasped as she began to feel the car's interior with fascination.

Inuyasha glanced at the side mirror that was able to see the backseat. He saw Kagome looking at the car in fascination and then out the window. '_She acts like she's never been inside a car._' He thought as he stared at her.

"We're going to make a quick stop and pick up Miroku." Sesshoumaru said as he made an opposite turn from the school.

"Ew." Sango sighed and Kagome laughed.

"Aw Sango. He likes you."

"Staring at the opposite sex is more like it!" Sango exclaimed.

"Pfft, what makes you think he wants to look at what you've got?" Kagome teased.

"What?! I'll have you know my breasts are bigger than yours!" Sango exclaimed; falling right into Kagome's trap.

"Oh, really now? The last time I checked, he was talking to me more, maybe he likes them smaller." Kagome sighed.

"Puhlease." Sango laughed.

"Oh, but you don't like him so it doesn't matter now does it?" Kagome smiled.

"Shut up." Sango sneered as she realized what Kagome was doing.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the rear-view mirror and laughed at the two slightly while Inuyasha sat there uncomfortably at the sound of breasts.

'_She's got small breasts_?' he thought and realized what he was thinking, '_what the hell, why does it matter_.'

The car stopped as Miroku swung the car door open to find a surprise in it.

"Oh goodness, Sesshipoo, you shouldn't have!" He exclaimed, jumped into the car, and hugged Sango instantly and waved at Kagome.

"Get off me you fag!" Sango screamed as she punched him in his side.

"Ow…" Miroku cried as he fastened his seatbelt and behaved himself.

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both looked in their mirror that could get a view of her. He smile and laughter was breathtaking.

They all made it to school and headed to class; everyone stared at them as they walked by.

"We're getting an eyeful aren't we?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Well, you guys are with the most wanted girl at the school." Sango said as she looked at Kagome and she blushed. "The guys are probably thinking she's interested in one of you or something."

"Oh Sango my love, I'm sure it's you they fawn over." Miroku said as he grabbed her hand, only to have it fly right back in his stomach.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome at the same time.

"Don't say that…" Kagome whispered as she avoided eye contact with people.

'_What's wrong with her?_' Inuyasha thought as he glanced around at the fan boys that fawned over her. '_She could have a boyfriend; why doesn't she_?' he thought, '_why does it matter!?_'

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked as she tapped his shoulder lightly and he jerked and looked at her.

"Huh?" He uttered while blushing realizing she was talking to him and a second before that he was thinking about her.

"You look like you're on Candy Mountain. Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she pulled her hand away and took a step back.

"Uh, I'm fine." He said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Kagome blushed and smiled back as they made it into the classroom and sat down.

'_She's freaking cute._' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat behind her staring at her hair and the slightest movements she made.

"Inuyasha, do you know the answer?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up and looked at the teacher, "What?"

"Do you know the answer?"

Kagome turned her head and parted her lips slightly, "Absolute zero." She whispered as Inuyasha looked at her and back at the teacher.

"Absolute zero." He answered.

"Wonderful."

Kagome turned her head back to the front of the class. Inuyasha sat dazed. He stared at the back of her head. '_What the hell, I need to stop thinking._' He thought to himself as he noticed Sesshoumaru was glancing at Kagome as well. '_Does he like her_?' Inuyasha thought and shook his head, "No way…" He whispered.

"Mr. Inuyasha, do you have a problem with the answer Mr. Sei gave?" The teacher asked as she looked over at Inuyasha.

'_Shit!_' He thought, realizing he said that out loud. "Uh."

"The answer is 5,032." Kagome whispered softly again while placing her chin in her palm and closed her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, the answer is supposed to be 5,032." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you are definitely one bright young man."

Sesshoumaru snorted slightly and Inuyasha sneered at him.

Class ended and it was lunch time and everyone poured out of the classroom. Kagome came out of the classroom last with a big bag that came out of no where.

"So that's what why you got called into the office earlier." Sango said in awe.

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed while trying to carry the heavy bag that contained their lunches.

"Oh Kagome, my dear Kagome, you shouldn't have." Miroku said as he inched his way closer to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru got in between them; intercepting Miroku who ended up pouting and turning to Sango whom rejected him as well.

"Let me get that for you." Sesshoumaru said as he reached out to take the bag out of her hands.

"O-Oh its ok." She said trying to pull the bag back, only to have it slip out of her hands and into Sesshoumaru's.

"It's fine."

Sesshoumaru walked ahead of them towards the cafeteria while the other four walked behind him.

Kagome looked at him as he walked with the bag in his hand like it was nothing. She pouted slightly, '_I could've carried it just fine…_' she thought trying to sooth herself.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and nudged her lightly.

She jumped and looked at him, "Mew?"

Inuyasha thought of how cute she sounded when she said that and blushed and stuttered, "Uh, t-thanks for helping me in class today."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Of course, you looked rather awkward sitting there." She teased.

He blushed and snorted, "Whatever."

They all reached the cafeteria and Sesshoumaru lead them over to an empty table and placed the bag on it. Everyone in the room turned to look as they all sat down and opened the bag.

"Oh, my, gosh. I think Kagome made them all lunch." Someone whispered in awe.

Kagome looked over at all the eyes that stared at them. "Um! Let's go somewhere else to eat!" She exclaimed while tying up the bag again and quickly walking out of the room.

They all started after her as all the eyes in the room watched them leave.

"I wish she made me lunch!" Someone screamed.

'_Little miss popular._' Inuyasha thought as he watched her trying to carry the bag. He caught up to her and pulled the bag out of her hand and looked down at her while she looked up and gave him a 'thank you' smile.

Kagome darted up the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Yay! Our hideaway." Sango exclaimed and ran after Kagome.

Miroku chased after them quickly hoping to get a peek of their panties as they ran up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru followed behind slowly with Inuyasha.

"You seem interested in her." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"What?" Inuyasha said looking confused and realized what he meant, "I could say the same about you."

Sesshoumaru laughed and met the others on the roof.

'_Jerk._' Inuyasha thought, '_No way would I be interested in her._'

They all sat down as Kagome opened the bag again and took out their lunch boxes. They all had a sticker with everyone's names on it. She handed everyone their appropriate boxes laughed sheepishly.

"I wasn't sure what you guys liked to eat or disliked or were allergic to since we just met and all. So I'm sorry if it's something you don't like or…" Kagome said while slowly ranting off.

"Kagome, it's ok. We appreciate that you made us lunch. Thank you. It was very thoughtful." Sesshoumaru said as he opened his box and looked into it. "I'm sure it's delicious nonetheless."

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru; so did Miroku. '_Since when was Sesshoumaru so nice to girls._' They both thought and looked at each other and then at Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm so honored you made me lunch, I'll eat everything in it!" Miroku exclaimed and opened his box.

Inuyasha squirmed and looked at Kagome, "Thank you." He said and opened his.

They all began to eat as Sango sighed in delight. "Kagome, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Kagome laughed, "Only when I make you lunch; I swear you just love my cooking."

"I can see why!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed and everyone stopped and looked at him. "Uh…"

Miroku scooted closer to Inuyasha and so did Sesshoumaru, squishing Inu in the middle.

"So, you've taken to a female's cooking!" Miroku yelled, "My boy is growing up!"

Kagome blushed and smiled at Inuyasha, "Do you like it?"

Inuyasha blushed and shoved the two off him and nodded, "Yeah, it's really good." Inuyasha complimented. '_It's more than good; it's mouthwateringly delicious!_' he thought to himself. '_Reminds me of mother…_'

"Kagome, where did you learn to cook like this?" Sesshoumaru asked her curiously. "Your cooking is absolutely delicious."

Kagome blushed and scratched her nose a bit, "Um, well… My mom works a lot and isn't able to cook so I kind of learned on my own." She said smiling.

"What about your dad?" Miroku asked while stuffing shrimp into his mouth.

Sango hissed and they looked at Sango and back at Kagome realizing it was something that shouldn't have been asked.

"My dad passed away when I was younger." She said smiling at them and continued eating.

'_Why is she still smiling?_' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at her.

'_She doesn't look sad…_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I asked, I didn't know!" Miroku apologized.

Kagome laughed, "It's quite alright, and I didn't expect you to know. It's been over ten years now so it's ok." She reassured him and threw a piece of shrimp into his box.

They all continued eating and every single lunch box were cleared off.

"Kagome, thank you. That was stunning." Sesshoumaru said as he placed his box into the bag and so did the others.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said smiling while tying up the bag. "Tomorrow you can taste Sango's cooking!" Kagome snickered.

The three boys looked at Sango whose eyebrow started twitching slightly.

"Sango, I can't wait to try your cooking." Miroku squeaked and everyone laughed at him.

The day past by quickly as Kagome made her way home alone. She sighed softly to herself and leaned her head back looking up at the sky while walking. She felt somewhat happier for the day. She enjoyed the company of people other than Sango and the compliments she receive about her cooking. '_I guess Inuyasha isn't that bad_.' She thought to herself remembering how he seemed to try to be nicer.

"Kagome!" Blared down the street as Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

'_Oh, not now!_' Kagome thought as she tried her best to put on a smile.

"Kagome, word around school is you've got a mutt following you around. I've been gone for only a week cause of basketball and you're off with another man!" Ranted a young man that's stopped next to her in very casual clothing.

"Kouga, the last time I checked I was single and along with whoever this is you are referring about, he isn't a mutt. They're new students and a friend of mine." Kagome said while poking his chest roughly.

Kouga was Kagome's childhood obsessed friend. He always seemed to declare himself her 'boyfriend', 'lover', 'mate', etc. He was a very arrogant young man. He wasn't horrible looking, nor was he very appealing to the eye. He was just average. He didn't have the slightest manner, he was sloppy, and the only thing the guy was really good at was sports.

"Kouga, I'm not feeling really good today, if it's alright; I'm going to go pick up Shippo and head home, alright?" Kagome said as she placed on the sweetest face she could and turned away quickly; not giving him a chance to reply and headed towards the elementary to pick up her brother from school.

Kagome sat down on an empty bench at the elementary and waited until the bell rang. She swung her legs a bit and closed her eyes. The warm afternoon breeze tickled her cheek and in delight, she smiled. The school's alarm went off with a piercing screech as students began to pour out of their classrooms. Kagome sat up straight and began to look for her younger brother; after a while he didn't seem to appear. She headed towards his classroom and peeked in slowly and noticed Shippo was sitting next to a girl with brown hair that somewhat flared out. She tilted her head and knocked on the door lightly as the two turned around quickly and the teacher at her desk looked up.

"Why hello Kagome." The teacher said in a very warming and welcoming tone.

Kagome smiled and waved, "Is something wrong? Why is Shippo still in class?" Kagome asked; somewhat worried that Shippo did something wrong in class and was having detention.

"Oh no nothing is wrong. Rin here was having some problems with her work and only seems to comprehend it when Shippo explains it to her." She said chuckling and leaning back in her chair. "The two are quite a team at solving math though."

Kagome noticed Rin was a very cute girl; long brown hair that flared out, bright brown eyes, and very rosy cheeks.

'_Is this why his grades have gone down a bit?_' She thought to herself and smiled at Shippo. "Well, I'll wait outside then until you're both done." Kagome said and waved at the two.

"Thank you Kagome! I'll try to hurry." Shippo called as the two turned back to doing work.

Kagome exited the class and walked back towards the bench she was sitting at before.

Kagome rarely came to pick Shippo up from school; only on occasion when she had free time and wanted to surprise him by taking him to the park before heading home.

As she got in eye view of the bench, she noticed someone was sitting on it. Something like that wouldn't have grabbed her attention, but the person had flowing silver hair that danced in the light mid-day breeze.

She walked over to look at who it was but she wasn't very quiet about it since her every step clicked on the pavement.

The person turned their head and their eyes locked.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said in shock and walked over to the bench quickly and sat down. She noticed he had his book with him again and she took a quick glance at it and then at him. "What brings you here?"

"What a shock to see you here. I'm here to pick up my cousin. Her mother is out of town and since no one wants to pick her up; I'm stuck doing it." He said while closing his book and looking at her, "What about you?"

"Picking up my brother, but he's in class with a girl helping her with work or something like that." She said and began to kick rocks underneath her foot.

"Mmm." Was the only reply she got as he opened his book and began reading again.

Kagome tried to remain as silent as possible but couldn't help it. "What book is that?" Kagome started, "I noticed you seem to read a lot in class and outside of class." 

"Medical books." Sesshoumaru simply said.

"Oh." Kagome said and looked at Sesshoumaru a bit. He seemed serious enough to be a doctor. "So where Inuyasha?"

"He's probably napping at home or watching TV; doing something not very productive."

Kagome laughed softly and nodded. "So do you like it here? I mean, Shinkon High that is."

"Doesn't matter to me really." Sesshoumaru said, "But I know Inuyasha is having a hard time adjusting to the new school."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He had to break up with his so called '_sweetheart_' at his other school." He didn't seem to be very focused on answering like as if the answer came out naturally without any thought. "Only girl that could probably handle being his girlfriend." He finally stated.

Kagome nodded, '_So that's why he's so bitter._' She thought to herself. "You didn't have a girlfriend?" She asked him, trying her best to start a conversation.

"I did, but we both were busy with preparing for college so we didn't talk much so it didn't affect us too much." He stopped reading and looked at her, "Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed and waved her hand, "I was just curious. Thought I'd get to know you guys a bit more since maybe we'll be hanging out a lot more." She said and scratched her nose, "And no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?"

Kagome thought for a second. "I don't know." She really didn't know. She was asked out by plenty of guys but she never showed any interest in them.

"Mmm, beautiful answer." He said as footsteps could be heard from a distance.

Sesshoumaru put his book away and stood up as the little girl from earlier came screaming and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Sesshou!! Ne ne! Sorry to keep you waiting but Shippo was being really nice and helping me with some work because he's so smart!" Rin began as Sesshoumaru covered her mouth quickly.

"You can tell me on the way home." Sesshoumaru said as he looked over at Kagome noticing who Rin must've referred as Shippo stood next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at how cute the girl was and looked at Shippo as he hid behind her and waved at Sesshoumaru and Rin then pulled on Kagome's sleeve to go.

Kagome laughed and waved at Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Bye Rin, by Sesshoumaru." She said as she began to leave.

"Do you want a ride home?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly, "I don't know where you live but you can give me the directions."

Kagome shook her head, "It's alright. We can walk; it's not that far from here. Thank you though." She said and continued to walk.

The only person that has ever been to her house was Sango and to say the least she was rather embarrassed.

Their house wasn't very big. It was a small two story house, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a very small backyard. The house wasn't very appealing from the outside and looked like some old woman would live in it.

Shippo and Kagome continued on their way home in silence until Kagome decided to ask him about Rin.

"How long have you known Rin?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Um, since school started I think. Well, we didn't become friends until last month." He said smiling.

Kagome realized that was when his grades started slipping but she thought again, B's weren't bad. She shook her head; she was worrying too much.

That's all she ever did about Shippo. Worry, worry, worry, and worry some more.

As Kagome and Shippo reached their house, they entered it silently and prepared for dinner.

Hours later Kagome sat in her bedroom brushing her hair slowly. She stared into the mirror at her reflection and then glanced down at her breasts and blushed. '_They're not small…_' she told herself reassuringly.

She got up and tossed herself onto her bed and sighed softly. '_Schools almost over, I can't believe the three of them transferred here with only a few months left of school._' She buried her face into her pillow and closed her eyes, '_Stupid Kouga; he needs to leave me alone._'

Kagome rolled back over and stared up at her ceiling, '_They both had girlfriends at their old school. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less and Inuyasha, I guess, isn't happy about it. I wouldn't blame him. Guess that's why he was so annoyed with a lot of things on the first day._' She realized she was thinking about them again, '_I'm thinking into this way too much_." She thought as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

**A/N: Does this story seem to be moving too fast? I know it's only been two chapters but in my own opinion it seems to be flowing smoothly… or I think it is at least. **

**Please leave a comment on what you think so far so I can decide how I'll steer the story. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment as well and I'll answer them in my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friday

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely comments. **

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I did not own Inuyasha.**

**The Thrill of Moving On**

**Chapter 3: Friday**

Outside the window the wind blew harshly, beating at the window as a small crack in an opening allowed the outside world into her room; whistling in a soft eerie echo.

She laid in her bed, half asleep, half awake; not sure what to do. It had been a week since the three new students arrived at school and today would be their first Friday. She wasn't sure what she was going to do during the weekend. She usually cleaned around the house or occasionally took Shippo out somewhere or spent time with Sango. She rolled over in bed, her eyes flashing as it rested on her window. The whistling irritated her while giving her the realization of the environment she lived in. She gave up, dragged herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom and began running the water.

She was unusually awake rather early; it was only 4AM, but she couldn't sleep. She stood at the bathroom sink staring at herself in the mirror. Her weary eyes reflected nothing but exhaustion and frustration, her cheeks with a light tint of pink, and her lips swollen pink. She exhaled softly and began to brush her teeth. She looked over at the bathtub, came to the realization that she was up rather early, locked the knob for the water to stay still, got rid of her clothing, and slowly got into the tub.

She sat in the tub as the steam engulfed her body; relaxing her muscles. She seemed rather content sitting there. Her eyes half closed staring down at the reflection in the water. She moved her hand and touched her face lightly and brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. She didn't understand why she couldn't sleep all night. Nothing had promoted any doubt or frustration before she had dozed off; or at least nothing she could remember of. The week had been very interesting with the three new students. She had new friends to enjoy her days with; it was an interesting week, nothing she'd complain about.

She sunk further into her tub and reached out to drain the water. She got up, turned on the knob and began to wash her hair. Moments later she got out of the bathroom, towel around her body, a towel on her head, and hair dripping wet as droplets of water trickled down her exposed skin. She walked over to her bed slowly, her every step echoed in her room and mingled with the whistling. She leaned her head forward and began to dry her hair with the towel that was on her head. She stared at the floor as the carpet tickled her toes. She smiled and leaned her head back and sighed seemingly less distressed.

She got up from her bed and began to get dressed. She got into her undergarments, her white blouse, her teal vest, her matching skirt, black stockings, and then her shoes. She inspected herself in the mirror. She tilted her head slightly, reached out for the brush that was on her dresser and began to brush her hair out slowly. Every strand of her hair was silky and fell into the correct position. She parted her lips, reached out for her chap-stick and applied it onto her lips. She inspected herself a bit more, gave an approving nod, and did her usual check up on her brother.

Finally at the bottom of the steps, she looked over at the clock; still too early. She dragged herself into the kitchen, got her morning cup of milk, and sat down in a chair. She kicked her legs a bit, wondering how the day would turn out. She sat there drinking her cup of milk for the longest time until she decided she'd finish it and leave.

She got up, cleaned her cup, and walked out the door. She stood outside for a moment to decide if it was too cold or not cold enough. She thought for a second if she needed a sweater and came to the conclusion of not wanting to enter the house again so she headed on her direction towards school.

All week had been sunny and warm and suddenly the shift in weather confused her. She held her sides as she walked to school, occasionally avoiding from having her skirt fly up in the breeze. The way to school seemed longer than usual; she looked down at her feet as she walked; hearing footsteps coming from behind her.

"Morning Sango." Kagome said as she turned around to meet her friend's smiling face.

"Morning Kagome." Sango said and jumped next to her friend. She noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing a sweater and raised a brow, "It's cold, what are you doing not wearing a sweater?" Sango asked as she touched Kagome's forehead. "You don't look so well." She said softly; realizing what the day's date was.

Kagome looked at her worried friend and smiled, "I'm fine." She said and shook her head, "Plus, I don't have a decent sweater to wear at the moment." She whispered as the two continued on their way to school.

Sango would occasionally glance over at her best friend who seemed off in her own world. '_Poor thing._' She thought to herself as she locked her arm with Kagome to help keep her warm.

Today was exactly ten years since Kagome's father passed away. She always went to visit his grave on holidays and the day of his death. She usually wasn't sad when it came to these days when she'd visit him; she was over the shock of his death, but strangely she was rather depressed.

The two made it to school; a part of Kagome was hoping the guys would pick them up today and give them a ride. Walking in the cold wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to do.

The two of them entered class and sat in their seats, noticing the other guys weren't there.

Sango turned around in her seat and looked at a very distracted Kagome. "Ne, we do have school today right?" Sango whispered as Kagome looked around, noticing no one was in class yet.

"I believe so." Kagome said slowly while quickly getting up and looking out the classroom window to see students still walking around. "Yeah, people are here." Kagome said and looked at Sango. "Are we supposed to be somewhere else?"

Sango walked out of the classroom, looked at the door and called for Kagome. "We're supposed to be in the library. What the hell. I didn't see this when we walked in." Sango said as she ripped off the sign and threw it on the floor.

Kagome walked over, picked up the piece of paper, and stuck it back on the door, "Don't do that, lets go." Kagome said as she walked out of the room.

Sango followed, noticing Kagome was acting very strangely. She knew that today was her dad's tenth year but she never seemed to ever be distant on those days. "Kagome" Sango sang and jumped next to her and wrapped her arms around her in hopes to cheer her up.

"Mm?"

"Is everything ok? I mean, I know today is your dad's tenth year but I've never seen you like this." Sango said softly and looked down at her friend.

"I'm fine, just thinking how to tell my mother I want us all to go to the graveyard." Kagome whispered softly deep in thought.

"Is she busy with work still?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, she is. I've been thinking of picking up a part time job too to help out with things. She's always coming home really late and all she does is go to sleep; rarely see her anymore." Kagome said as she sighed softly. "It's almost summer and I don't want to be stuck at home all day." Kagome laughed.

Ever since Kagome's father passed away, her mother had to take all the responsibilities of the finances in the house, bills, and whatnot and she had to work from day to night and was rarely ever around. Kagome rarely ever saw her or talked to her, and whenever they did talk, it was quick and prompt and her mother would be off to work or something important. For as hard as her mother worked, they barely got by. Kagome had always wanted to help but her mother told her to worry about school and taking care of her brother was all she asked for, nothing more; nothing less.

Sango nodded as the two of them reached the library and entered it only to have all eyes on them.

"Kagome, Sango, where have you two been? The bell rang five minutes ago!" The teacher called from across the library.

"We didn't see the note on the door so we were just chilling in class." Sango called back as she pulled Kagome into the classroom and sat down on a chair and pulled Kagome on her lap.

"Sango!" Kagome whispered harshly as she squirmed to get off Sango's lap. "We're at school."

"Puhlease Gome. Everyone knows we're secretly lesbians." Sango said laughing as Kagome blushed and Miroku came rushing over with Inuyasha close behind.

Sango loved Kagome as if she were her own sister. The two shared secrets to each other and every problem they had they'd express it to each other. They had been best friends ever since they could remember and wouldn't be able to live without each other's presence.

Kagome got off Sango's lap and sat next to her as she noticed Inuyasha sitting down next to her and Miroku sitting down next to Sango. She didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. She looked at Inuyasha and nudged him, "Where's your brother?"

Inuyasha only pointed. Kagome's eyes followed to where he pointed and she noticed Sesshoumaru was looking for a book.

"Do you know why we're in here?" Kagome asked while looking around the classroom.

"We're supposed to find a book and do a report about it or something. Sounds like elementary stuff to me." Inuyasha said as he got up and headed over to a bookshelf.

Everyone in the classroom was bickering away and searching for a book. Kagome sat there as Sango and Miroku stood up leaving her behind. She looked down at her lap and gripped her skirt in her hand tightly. She felt really tired all of a sudden and hungry. She got up slowly and headed over to a bookshelf and began looking around.

Inuyasha had been watching Kagome as she sat in the chair and seemed in pain. He raised a brow and watched her as she walked over to a bookshelf sluggishly. '_Wonder whats wrong with her._' He thought as he looked over at Sango, "Oi, is Kagome ok?"

Sango nodded and looked up at him, "Don't worry about it. I suggest you don't ask her." Sango said as she pulled a book out of the shelf and inspected it, "Personal stuff. I'd tell you but I don't think she'd want me to share it."

Inuyasha nodded and walked off to another bookshelf deep in thought, 'Personal stuff?' he thought to himself as he slowly wandered over to the isle Kagome was in. "Oi, you look tired." Inuyasha said as he pulled a book off the shelf and looked at her, "You ok?"

Kagome looked up at him suddenly; she hadn't noticed him come towards her. She nodded and pulled a book out of the shelf acting like she was looking for a book.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you'd like to read about male prostate." Inuyasha said and looked at the book and then Kagome.

Kagome dropped the book as he said that, her cheeks turned bright red, and her eyes avoided looking at him. He knelt down , picked it up, and handed it back to her as she shoved it back into the shelf. He eyeballed her for a second, he knew something was wrong since she seemed out of it; it didn't take much to notice when someone was off in another world.

Inuyasha realized he shouldn't have said anything when she took the book out. He was only trying to be friendly and talk to her; since he did consider her a friend now.

Suddenly in his thought he heard the teacher bang on the desk at the front, "Alright class, and times up. Come check out your book and we're leaving. Those of you, who haven't checked out a book, come back in and check one out on your own time."

Kagome looked up at the teacher, shoved the book she was holding back in the shelf and dragged herself to leave the library with the rest of the class.

Inuyasha shoved his book back in as Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru checked out their books with the rest that found a book they wanted to do a report on.

Inuyasha caught up to Kagome when she stopped at the door and waited for the others. "Sorry about earlier." She said as she sighed softly.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he leaned against the wall with her and waited on the others to come out as well.

"Are we all going to hang out today? It's Friday." Inuyasha said as he glanced down at her. He noticed she was about a head shorter than he was and it required him to look down at her when he talked to her or wanted to look at her face.

"Um, today's a bad day really." Kagome said as she looked up at him, "Not a bad day but, bad timing I guess you can say." Kagome said as she looked straight ahead again, "I have plans after school today with my brother."

"Oh." Inuyasha said, somewhat disappointed. He wasn't sure why he was disappointed.

Kagome smiled and bumped into him jokingly, "Maybe this weekend we can all hang out or something." Kagome said as the other three came out and eyeballed them.

"What this weekend?" Sango asked walking over towards Kagome. Miroku seemed interested in what was going on and walked towards Kagome as well.

Inuyasha snorted, "Nothing. Maybe we can all hang out this weekend was what we were talking about. Keh."

Kagome laughed and nodded, "Maybe if I finish the chores around the house on time." Kagome said as she began to follow the rest of the class back to their classroom.

"Want me to come over and help?" Sango asked as she ran to catch up to Kagome. "I've got nothing to do."

"You cleaning up would be a disaster." Kagome teased, "Miss I've never ironed my own clothes before."

Sango glared at Kagome, "Hey, at least I offered."

The two laughed as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru walked behind them.

"Are we hanging out together after school?" Miroku asked Inuyasha while watching Sango walk next to Kagome.

"If you mean you, me, Sesshoumaru, and Sango, then yeah." Inuyasha said simply while shoving his hands into his pocket.

"No Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked while putting his hands into his pocket too.

"She's got plans today with her brother." Inuyasha stated as they all entered the classroom.

Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome; she didn't seemed very focused on class for the day like she usually did. She was always concentrated on the lessons, very focused; but today she seemed to not care so much.

Kagome turned and looked at Miroku, "Oh, Friday's we usually wait till after school and go get something to eat. Sorry we didn't tell you guys that. But today I can't go with you guys so you guys can go with Sango. She said as she pointed at them, them being the guys, and then Sango.

They all nodded and spent their lunch in the cafeteria talking; but mostly it was Miroku talking to Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome and Sesshoumaru just sat there listening.

"Kagome, you seem rather quiet today." Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled his book out and began to read it again.

Kagome glanced over at the book and him, "Mmm…" Was all that came out of her at first, "Same goes for you; though you're always quiet."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Fair enough." He continued to read and then glanced down at Kagome. He knew something was wrong but knew it wasn't his place to pester her about it.

School finished quickly as Kagome quickly left class after waving goodbye to her friends. She rushed down the hall to get home quickly. She didn't know why she was running, she didn't need to, but she felt like she needed air. They all stared at her as she ran; Sango wanted to chase after her but knew it was futile; Kagome was way ahead of her already.

Kagome made it out of the halls and into the windy steps of the school. She stood there for a second and sighed softly. She felt sick. She had been hungry all day, tired; she didn't know what to do. She wanted food but she had to prepare flowers for the visit. She debated and decided she had enough time. She began to walk home, she had an hour before her brother got out of class. An hour to give her time to eat, pick flowers, freshen up, pick up Shippo to go to the graveyard.

On her way home the wind suddenly started blowing harder as the bitter wind slapped at her body, causing her hair and clothes to sway in every direction. She was halfway home when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She stopped for a second as she heard her name from a distant. 'Go away.' She thought to herself as she tried to get off the wall and get away from whom was calling her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kouga asked as he rushed up to Kagome, taking her arm into his and helping her off the wall. "Are you ok?" He asked as Kagome tried to free herself from him.

Down the street Sesshoumaru was driving Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango somewhere to eat as they all caught sight of Kagome being help by Kouga.

"Geeze, doesn't he ever leave her alone!" Sango yelled in the car as she crossed her arm.

Everyone looked at Sango and then the guy next to Kagome. "Should we stop?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sango.

"Depends. We should see what happens." Sango said as she tapped Sesshoumaru's shoulder to pull over and park.

"Kagome, babe, you look sick." Kouga cooed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her grow uncomfortable as she shoved him away.

"I'm not your baby! How many times do I have to tell you this? I am sick of you!" Kagome yelled as she felt a burst of anger come over her. She wasn't sure why she yelled at him, and when she realized she did, she covered her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered while Kouga stood there shocked.

Inuyasha smirked in the car as Sango laughed and Miroku sat there confused.

Kagome turned around and began to walk away holding onto her sides again shaking in the wind as she sighed heavily. "I knew I should've brought a sweater." She mumbled to herself as Kouga stood on the sidewalk watching her walk away. He scratched his head, gave up, and left.

"Let's drive her home, she looks freezing." Sango said as she jerked in the car, unbuckled the seatbelt, and got out waving at Kagome. "Kagome!" She yelled as the girl she was calling turned around and looked at her.

'_Why is everyone following me…_' she thought to herself as she waved.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru will drive you home!" Sango yelled as she waved her arm, ushering Kagome to come across the street for the drive.

Kagome shook her head, "Its ok! I'm almost home!" Kagome called back as she began to walk again.

"Maybe we should leave her alone." Miroku said, "I mean, she hasn't been talking all day and seemingly avoiding everyone." He said as Sango nodded.

Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was watching Kagome shiver occasionally as she walked. "We can't just let her walk in the cold like that." He said as he looked over at Sesshoumaru who looked at him and gave him a nod. Inuyasha got out of the car suddenly and ran across the street towards Kagome. He didn't know what he was doing exactly but he felt the need to hurry over to her side. "Kagome." He called as he stopped next to her and she looked up at him. "Come on; let us drive you home, the wind is picking up." Inuyasha said as he touched her arm lightly.

Kagome looked at his hand and then at him, "I'm fine. I'm almost home." She said as she noticed him taking off the outside of his uniform. Her cheeks flared as she pulled away, "W-What are you doing?" She said as she turned away.

"Don't take it the wrong way, geeze." Inuyasha said as he finished unbuttoning it and placed it on her shoulders. "Here, if you're going to refuse a ride home, at least take this and keep yourself warm. Just give it back to me Monday so I don't get stopped for dress code." Inuyasha said as he noticed her holding her side with one hand. "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm just hungry is all." She whispered as she pulled the vest over her tightly, "Thank you." She said as she nudged him lightly, "Go back in the car; I'll see you guys Monday. Have fun." She said smiling as she waved at the others in the car.

Inuyasha nodded and walked back to the car and they drove off slowly, watching Kagome to make sure she was ok.

Sango patted Inuyasha's shoulder, "How smooth." She giggled and began laughing and leaned back in the car.

"Shut it!" He said as she squirmed in his seat, "She was cold."

"Why was she holding her stomach?" Sesshoumaru asked as he glanced down at his brother.

"She was hungry; or that's what she said at least." Inuyasha said and glanced back up at Sesshoumaru.

Sango sighed and turned around to look at Kagome one last time as they made a turn.

An hour past and Kagome was on her way to pick up her brother. She had gotten something quick to eat at the house, freshened up, and had freshly picked flowers in her arms. She went to go pick up Shippo as he came running out and the two headed towards the graveyard. This time Kagome didn't make the mistake of not bringing her sweater.

Kagome knelt down in front of a grave that read _Higurashi, Kozu_. She closed her eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath, sighed, and opened them again. She gave a small prayer, placed the flowers down and looked at Shippo as he did the same. She stared at the grave. '_Ten years._' She thought to herself. She missed him.

Kagome and Shippo left the graveyard shortly since she noticed Shippo was shivering in the cold. "Come on, let's go." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Shippo and hugged him tightly to her.

Sesshoumaru drove by the graveyard and slowed down.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sesshoumaru and the direction he was looking. He saw Kagome and Shippo walking out of the graveyard. He noticed she was dressed nicely, "Oh." He whispered. The both of them realized why Kagome had been acting weird all day; she was visiting someone at the graveyard that day. The two continued home silently, thinking that she was probably visiting her father.

That night Kagome sat on her bed hugging her pillow, her eyes focused on the vest Inuyasha had lent to her. She pulled her knees up close to her chest. She looked down at her pillow and buried her face into it, sighing softly. It was almost midnight and she was waiting until her mother would be home. After almost dozing off she heard the front door open and close. She got out of bed and headed down the stairs slowly.

Her mother was taking off her heels and heard steps. She looked up slowly and smiled tiredly at Kagome. "What are you still doing up?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "I couldn't sleep." She said softly, "And having pains again." She muttered. Her mother waved at her to come downstairs and headed into the kitchen and sat down.

"What kind of pains?" She asked as she placed her things onto the table.

"I don't know. I didn't eat all day and then I started having sharp pains on my way home." Kagome explained.

"This isn't the only reason you're talking to me, now is it?" Her mother asked as she placed her chin in her palm and stared at Kagome who sat down in front of her.

Kagome avoided eye contact with her mother and began to play with the sleeves on her pajamas.

"I know what today is; don't hate me for not going." Her mother said as she leaned back in the chair, "You know what I have to do to keep a roof over our heads." She said softly and rubbed her head.

"I've been thinking of getting a job before school is out." Kagome started as her mother looked down at her. "I mean, I don't have much to do over the summer, no summer school, so all id be doing is staying home and I'm sure Shippo will be out and about with his friends. I want to help." Kagome said softly. "I know things haven't been the same since dad, well, passed away."

They were a very well off family. Her dad worked for a huge company and was one of the main chairmen, but when he got into a car accident and passed away, they had to rely on their mother's income and it wasn't anything compared to their father, and everything fell apart. They had to move out of their large house into the house they currently live at, sell almost everything expensive and those they didn't needed, and tried to pull by everyday. Things got a bit better as it became stable, but it wasn't the same.

"If that's what you want to do honey, feel free to do it." She said as she reached out and placed her hand on Kagome's hand and smiled. "It's late, let's go to bed alright?" She said and then added, "And don't play innocent, when you get nervous or anxious your stomach hurts." He teased as Kagome blushed and pouted.

Moments later Kagome laid in bed content. She felt relieved as she closed her eyes slowly. '_Night Papa._'

**A/N: This is a bit more about Kagome and whatnot, not a very epic chapter, but yeah…**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
